particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods and the Kings Fighters
God's and the King's Fighters are a party in Kazulia. They are a party with quite some history in other countries, but played their surely most important role in the history of Kazulia by de-throning the Vánioka-emperor, defending Kazulia against Solentian Nunciristst, and the change of Kazulia into a monarchy in 2374. They disappeared in 2355, but reformed again in 2368. In 2385 they moved from Kazulia to Hutori, because of the unpleseant tendencies against them. In Hutori they remained for quite a long time, until their former leader Thorwulf IV. of Islyn reformed the party into first a socialist and then a communist body, that played a bigger part in the recent civil war in Hutori, and, before these reforms, an important part in the war resulting from Hutori's secession from the Macon Union. Nevertheless, after 20 years in Kazulia, the party recognised, that the grip of the anti-monarchist Kazulian parties was to strong for a revival, and it moved back into Hutori, not openly, but under the name Victor Schmöller Collective. Here it remained, supposedly under the control of Victor Schmöller sen., a close ally to the King. When Hutori, on the brink of a civil war, engaged in war with the Dovanian nations, the party had to vanish once again, in order to remain unpartial in the conflict between its home country Kazulia and its second home Hutori. However, in 2615, when Hutori was safe again, the party reappeared. Basic Principles The basic principles were first written down in the party's founding document, the Visdom Manifest in September 2297 in Vánioka-City (today Ulfmærr) in Latin, Kazulian, and Hulstrian. The other important document concerning the party's way is the Via ex Sklaverei, written in 2320 when the party changed it's name. The principles were freedom and dignity of human life, but in 2338 the N'quissz Levia'Turak was made basic document of the party, and so then it featured the "lizardisation" of the country. However, in 2340, after the undead lizards made the party lose votes in the elections, Hayek was "revitalised", and removed all lizardness, except for one minister. Again, things changed in 2368, when the party removed all that stuff, and from now on the only official "document" was the moving speech of Thorsson I. at the refoundation celebrations. From now on, especially since the party moved to Hutori, the principles had to undergo various changes. In Hutori, it changed again into the libertarian party it had been in the beginning. Then the principles were radically altered to socialism, and then open communism. After the first civil war, the party went back to Kazulia, and became libertarian once again. When it went back to Hutori as the Victor Schmöller Collective, it certainly was liberal, but only on certain civil liberties. It took up an ideology that could probably be described best as "playful dandyism", as it was mainly if not only guided by the political genius Victor Schmöller sen. After the second civil war, the party has now come back with its old monarchistic, religious views. History The Foundation First thoughts concerning a new party in Kazulia appeared in 2295 in letters between Theodore I. Duke of Islyn, and the economist Firdrik von Hayek. Both were enemies of the communist party that was leading the country, and even more appalled when the Vániokas overtook it and installed Denis Vánioka as emperor. When this happened, they finally called the Freedom Party of Kazulia into life in September 2297. Their goal was to end the Vánioka-Regime and to reinstall freedom in Kazulia. The Freedom Party of Kazulia In 2305 they won their first elections by gaining more than 3 quarters of the votes, and so they managed to rise a riot against the Vániokans, which led to the capture and later execution of the leaders of the Vánioka Dynasty in 2306. However, the emperor managed to stay until 2312. Shortly after the victory of freedom, the Vánioka Dynasty tried a comeback, together with a (much more dangerous) Solentian Nuncirist party. The Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia When this new threat emerged, things in the party changed. The supported Theodore I. Duke of Islyn was head of state, and decided, that as a response to the new situation, new maxims were needed. So the party came up with a binding treaty, the "New Kazulia", which would make every change of law impossible. 2320, The Solentians were fought back, and the party changed its name. Why is not fully clear. The party said that it was important to show its origins and principals, therefor they named themselves after their founder and newly appointed leader Firdrik von Hayek, but rumor has that a party from Huthori had something to do with this. Also, the duke stepped back to make place for his son and successor Theodore II. Shortly afterwards, the New Kazulia was ratified in order to ensure freedom after the Solentian attack. In 2328 the old KSP came back to Kazulia, and after they were elected, withdrew from the New Kazulia. Not long before these elections, two ministers, among them the Hulstrian aristocrat Hubertus van Hochenstolt resigned, after an inner party strife, when it was made clear by Firdrik von Hayek, that New Kazulia had to be removed. The Lizard Glory In 2338 Firdrik von Hayek died, and in his last will he made Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia his successor. This changed the party quite thourroughly, and in general came as a big surprise. Now the party featured the partly undead lizard people, and did everything to "lizardise" the country. Hayek "Revival" However, in 2340, Hayek was "revitalised", how exactly stayes unknown, and took the party over again. He removed all lizardness, stating that he "never mentioned those bastards in the testament", and revealed they had been a strange sect of normal humans wearing lizard costumes and using some kind of drugs. Konges og Guds Kjemprene In 2355 the party dissolved, due to permanent anger because of the stupidity of the Kazulian voters. However, Hayek disappeared finally in 2366, and this was exactly (with only one day in between) when Theodore VII., the current leader of the House of Islyn called the old members together, and explained to them his visions for the future of Kazulia. One thing led to another, several posts had to be redistributed, and finally, in 2368, about tenthousand loyal Kazulians celebrated the reunion and refoundation of the party, which in this time, as Theodore VII. declared in his famous speech, got rid of the liberal ideas of Hayek, and would now fight for strong religion, monarchy, and Kazulianism. In 2374, the party reached its primary goal by establishing a monarchy with their leader as the king. God's and the King's Fighters In 2385 the party decided to move to Hulstria, in order to escape the revolution making its way in Kazulia. Also they renamed their titles back. After Thorsson II.'s death the party found back to its liberal ideals, but also to an increased amount of religiousity. Guds og Konges Kjemprene In 2474 the party, after having turned to communism, having started a civil war that turned into a communist revolution, and enduring a more than suspicious event, only called the Night of Blood, when several members including Thorsson IV., the former leader of the GKF were killed in what seemed to have been a gory ritual of no small bloodshed, the remaining party members, including Thorsson IVths sisters son and new King of Kazulia and Duke of Islyn, Theodore IX., returned to Kazulia, to introduce libertarian ideas there once again. Victor Schmöller Collective In 2537 the party returned to Hutori, but not openly. It called itself the Victor Schmöller Collective, and all its candidates weren't traceable to Kazulia or the God's and the King's Fighters. It's new leader was the political genius Victor Schmöller sen., a dandy and professor of political science. He managed to get the party into important political posts, and even the whole Hutorian expansion finally was under the command of the party. He was a close friend and ally of the King, and, shortly before the war broke out, the real identity of the party was revealed. Unfortunately, the party soon had to stay put, as the King could not bear to be seen neither fighting against Kazulia, nor against Hutori. Renaissance of Monarchism and Religion In 2615, the party returned once again to politics. It came back in Hutori, and favoured monarchy and religion. Recent Election Result In the last elections in 2616, the God's and the King's Fighters got 40 seats from 300, and became the fourth-most powerful party in Hutori. Currently, the Ministries of Finance, Justice, Transport and Infrastructure, Food and Agriculture, and Trade and Industry are ruled by their candidates. Important Members Theodore XII. Islyn, King of Kazulia, Duke of Islyn, Herra af Ulfmærr Theodore XII. is the current leader of the Islyn family, and eighth Kungenes Konge of Kazulia. After the peaceful death of his father Theodore XI. in 2576, he directly inherited the Kazulian throne. Of course, rumor has that all Islyn leaders get somewhat strange during their lead. Some believe that they have been fooling around with black magic, others say that they pray to some kind of demon, but usually such rumors die away quickly when an Islyn is near. The Islyns were a quite new aristocracy in Kazulia, and no one knew exactly where they came from and how they acclaimed the territory of Ulfmærr (where the city of Ulfmærr lies). Prince Vincent of Islyn, Earl of Ulfried Prince Vincent of Islyn is the second son of Theodore XII., and thus Earl of Ulfried by Ulfmærr. He is the candidate for the office of By the Grace of Queen Arienne I of Athlorcaea, and King Quentin I of Hutori, Empress and Emperor of Athlorcaea-Hutori, Imperial Viceroy. He is said to fully live to the ideals of his father, as does his brother, the Archduke Theodore XIII. of Islyn, Lord of Islia. Jón Sigurð Þorgillsón, God's Chamberlain The Kazulian catholic bishop Jón Sigurð Þorgillsón is the candidate for the head of government. He was known for his preaches against the wickedness of the sinners together with his grand-grandfather, the late Aurelianus Archemid, but nothing had been heard from him. He has lived most of his life as a monk in a monastery on Roccato, only until he was declared bishop by the Archbishop of the Kazulian Catholic Church. It was only when his grand-granduncle died, that he was called from Roccato to Bestat, to take over his grand-granduncles position. He is said to look a lot like him, but this is not very sure, as he always stays inside a large grey cloak. Lord Erik Munin, God's Raven Lord Erik is the candidate for the ministry of foreign affairs. He is always clothed in a grey cloak, and can often be found roaming around in the countryside of Kazulia. He can be quite charming, but is merely unpopular, because he uses to sleep with married women, and has more than one child not officially belonging to him. He sometimes plays funny games with other travellers, normally with absurdly unusual prices, which he mostly gains. He has lead Hutori most successfully through a war and a secessional crisis, which earned him his ennoblement. Archomanifestor Magnus et Horribilis qui inest omnes Potestatem, God's Guardian of the Land This is the name of the candidate for the ministry of internal affairs. He is a close friend to the Islyns, and some whisper he is some sort of spiritual leader for them. He maintained the police with an iron fist when he was minister, and it is told that he might have tortured one or two criminals to death himself. Therefor he is clearly not approved of by the people of Hutori, especially since rumor also had that he is not only arresting criminals, and the darkest rumor, which is energically fighted by the party, is, that his tortured victims have been innocent, and he used them as some sort of sacrifice in a sinister ceremony. It is remarkable that he soon must be over a thousand years old, but noone knows if he hasn't since long been succeeded by his sons, and their sons, and so on. Dagobert the Good, God's Guardian of the Treasury Dagobert is the candidate for finance. He comes from a really old Rildanor family. He has a little hunchback a creaking voice, is bald, old, and incredibly greedy. He always has two to three of his equally old servants around him, that look like a mixture between dwarfs, grown men, and occasionally like giant bats, due to their old cloaks. He always carries a great golden coin around his neck, and is frowned upon by many nobles. Graf Leopold XIII. von Saltzburgh, God's Officer Graf Leopold XIII. is the candidate for the minister of defense. He is an Hulstrian aristocrat and has served in the military in the rank of a "Generalleutnant". He reformed the Kazulian army largely with the new budget by Fiyllyn, and is known to be a severe but generally just leader, and a great companion after his sixth glass of "Himbeerschnaps" (a brand made of raspberries) or respectively his third bottle of wine. Svein Arassón, God's Judge Svein Arassón is the candidate for the ministry of justice. He is Archbishop of Thorgerd, and therefore leader of the Kazulian Catholic Church for 45 years now, and is now in his end-sixties. He has a beginning baldness, and he always wears his old ornate with the traditional sheperds staff (featuring a spike-spicked mace, after an ancient Kazulian tradition, "to defend the flock"), and likes to raise his firm voice especially commenting on matters of morality. Leif Hugin, God's Road Builder Leif is the candidate for the ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. He seems to be the cousin og Erik Munin, the candidate for foreign affairs, and is inspired by the idea to revolutionise the street and road system of Kazulia, but so long he hasn't done a thing different from renaming streets after his friends, and he has many of friends due to his attitude to give his money away freely and eagerly. Rumor has, that he's just another of the party's not so capable pesonnel. Shsszz'ssszziss the Lizard of Societé, God's Physician The candidate for health and social services, Shsszz'ssszziss was one of those who pretended to be giant walking and talking lizards, but at least not to be undead. He came into the party together with Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia, the leader in the lizard age. He understands society as an "egg-based" community, and likes to point that out whenever it's possible. He is the only one of the strange sect that remained in the party, because of his cool and elaborate name (Lizard of Societé). Noone complained, simply because he didn't get any responsibilities but instead a representative, Håkon Leifsson, who does the whole work for him. Hertzog Ferdinand XI. von Garz, God's Instructor The second Hulstrian high noble in the party, Hertzog Ferdinand XI., is candidate for the ministry of Education and culture, and the only candidate which hasn't had his ministry once. His enemies claim that he just bought his way in, because the von Garzes are one of the richest families in Kazulia. Therefore he hasn't done anything important by now, and there's not much to say about him. Aud Sværtsdøden, God's Scientist One of the two female candidates in the party, Aud Sværtsdøden, is candidate for science and technology. She is, obviously, a Kazulian, and is known for her closeness with normal people. Allthough rumor says that she had various wild sexual affairs with most of the higher politicians in the party, and that this must have been her way to her current position, she is quite popular. Whenever confronted with this rumors, she normally just quotes her most beloved quotation, "fama eunda crescit", and smiles mystically. Ridder Olof Bloodaxe, God's Farmer Ridder Olof is the candidate for the ministry of food and agriculture. He is a Ridder, a noble who is at the same time member of the pagan clergy. He is therefore in charge when someone of the party's top has to have a ritual celebrated, and he knows his rites very well. He is an offspring of the Islyn family, but he is one of the party's candidates, who earned his place by capability and not by name or family. He is not only a member of the pagan clergy, but the Góði of Þorgerð and therefore Lögmaður (Lawspeaker) of the whole Kazulian pagan community, the highest post within this community. Baronesse Julia du Mal von Innsbrueck, God's Caretaker of the Land Baronesse du Mal is the current candidate for the ministry of environment and tourism. She is the second clearly female candidate in the party, and another noble, but at least not Hulstrian. She is Kazulian, quite young, and much more atractive than Aud. Of course that fact is used by her or the party's enemies who state that the Hayekian Libertarians only take "hot chicks" into what they call the "inner circle". She is a widow, and some folk would say that, allthough the doctors said it was exhaustion, her husband died in their wedding night after she sucked his blood out of him and "left the rest for her bats". She only likes to appear by nighttime, and always wears a classy dark cape, which has brought her the nickname "Baronesse with Cape", which is seldom used due to its lack of inspiration. Faizal ibn Mhukkhaddin, God's Merchant The only thing people have seen from Faizal ibn Mhukkhaddin is his giant hooknose, the only thing recognisable under his grey hooded cloak. He is also arab, but surely never has been a slave. He was a close friend of Theodore II., but seems to have overthrown things with Theodore III., who is more influenced by Esterriban. He is the only one who seems to like the Archomanifestor, and is at ease with Shsszz'ssszziss. Late Important Members Thorsson IV. of Islyn Thorsson IV. was the leader of the GKK responsible for the turn to an extreme communist position, managed to turn the Royal Guards, the original guards of the Kazulian king, into a paramilitarian force responsible for several terror attacks, lead the way to the invasion of the Red Army into Huthori, claimed the throne of the Kazulian king as his sister had disappeared, and had been viciously slaughtered in 2473. Lord Ferinnungus de Voltigniére Lord Ferinnungus was candidate for the minister of justice. He was a foreigner, and therefore suspicious to most Kazulians. He wanted to install some kind of an inquisitional process into criminal law, which made him more unpopular, and he was said to be a homosexual. He was highly superstitious and believed in witches, which ought to be burned in his opinion. Most people wondered how he made it to his position in the party which normally features competent people. When the party was changed in July 2338 he had to go and was replaced by another lizard. Esterriban al Hashimin The former candidate for health and social services, Esterriban was once a slave in Kafuristan, but managed to flee to Kazulia. There he met Asmodeus Duke of Islyn's father Arngrimm, the first Islyn in Kazulia, and introduced him to some culture he must have met during his journey to Kazulia. Arngrim must have granted him some favours for this, and one of them made him a top politician in the party. It was most likely that he would be the replacement for Lord Ferinnungus. It was also known that he hates Inshissszzz and Shirzzzzassszz, which might have been the reason for his resignation in July 2338. Laurent Encilliosus II. Another noble, Laurent E. II., was candidate for food and agriculture. He was a far cousin of Theodore III., and didn't have much to do, because the party normally tried not to interfere with agriculture and food. He was quite naive, and the only time he was focus of the medial attention was because he accidentially ran over a male prostitute with his truck, which caused some rumors, which became boring very quickly. He was finally replaced by a lizard in July 2338. Achfa'War N'quisszz Levia The "Son of the Leviathan" was once leader of the party. He was the undead leader of all lizard people, and was made party leader by the last will of Firdrik von Hayek. No one exactly knows why, but it happened certainly with the agreement of the Islyn family. He wanted to "lizardise" Kazulia in every way, but failed, when the resurrected Hayek revealed that he only was a normal human in disguise. Firdrik von Hayek Firdrik von Hayek was the founder and first leader of the party. He was an economist, and the first person who had constant contact to the family of Islyn. He died by a heart attack in February 2338, and was followed by Theodore II. former Duke of Islyn, but only until June 2338, when his last will was read out where he named his successor. He was "revitalised" in 2340, and took the lead of the party again, and was again the first and most powerful man in the party. He finally disappeared in 2366, and either died naturally, or was murdered by Theodore VII., the latter version being just a rumor. Forecias Geraldiosus The relatively young Forecias Geraldiosus was a friend of Hayek, and has been the candidate for the minister of foreign affairs. He has been minister for some time, and has dealt with the crisis between Gishoto and Dranland concerning the Dranish extermination of the Welsh race. He was very popular, and the face the party loved to show most. He died in 2355, the party states "because of his enourmous love to the country, which broke his heart", but the autopsy clearly showed that he died on cocain. Henrich "der Löwe" Der Löwe was the minister of Justice. He was another noble in the party, and was known for his constant quarrels with the three main churches in Kazulia. He was Hulstrian, and his nickname "der Löwe" (the lion) was given to him because of his choleric character and his astounding hair. He was another hardliner in the chain of justice ministers, and made Kazulia a definite country of written law. He also worked out the first penal law book, the Constitutio criminalis henricia. He left the party in 2366, because he didn't like the changes, and left the country shortly afterwards heading for Solentia. Josef "Sepp" Hofbauer Sepp was the candidate for the ministry of food and agriculture. No one knew how he could make it to this post, because he was stupid, naive, simple, and generally lazy, and had no job before he came to the party for 30 years. Most intellectuals in Kazulia still hate him, and everytime he or his face or his chicken "Erna" appear on the media, the media complain about the great loss of consumers. He was not related to anyone in the party, and didn't know anyone important before he became candidate for the ministry, and was considered too stupid to blackmail his way into the party, so everyone stood clueless when confronted with the fact that he managed to become something important. He was forced to leave the party in 2366, due to his former mentioned attitude. Thorsson I. Islyn, King of Kazulia, Duke of Islyn and Ulfmærr Thorsson I. was the leader of the Islyn family, and first Kungenes Konge of Kazulia. Due to the unusual short time an Islyn is able to reign, he followed his father in 2360. He was the first one to install monarchy again in Kazulia, and he also lead the party to Huthori, when they were driven out. Aurelianus Archemid, God's Chamberlain The former catholic bishop Aurelianus Archemid was the first candidate for the head of government of the party. He was known for his preaches against the wickedness of the sinners, when suddenly, after he got to know Asmodeus Duke of Islyn, the father of Theodore I., he changed completely, resigned as bishop, and became much more reasonable and also charismatic. He gave some great speeches against the Vánioka regieme, and had to hide from their executive for some months. He died in 2410, after he suffered from a heart attack in 2408. Cardinal Flavius, God's Judge Cardinal Flavius was the candidate for the ministry of justice. He was Cardinal of Thorgerd, and therefore leader of the Kazulian Catholic Church for 30 years, and became very old. He was bald, and he always wore his red cardinal's dress, and liked to raise his croaking but firm voice especially commenting on matters of morality. He has been head of the inquisition of catholic Kazulia, an institute searching out heretics, and delivering them to the state to be punished for "spiritual terrorism", a crime that can be punished even by death, allthough that didn't occur once. Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Political parties in Kazulia